Sun and Moon
by animemanga-lover15
Summary: just a short description


Geniuses; that is what they are called. They seem cold, emotionless. They have different personalities. The ones they love saw great men, who had courage, strength, and kindness. Their enemies saw the angel of death. They saw themselves as failures; useless people who brought nothing but pain and despair. Yet none of these are their true personalities. They like to keep those barricaded; locked up from the rest of the world in order to hide their suffering by placing fake smiles on their faces. The ones they love can't even see through this most of the time but they can see it in each other. The only one to see through the masks they wore was they themselves; only they could see each others true persona; only they had the pleasure and loyalty of seeing the other's true self.

One saw red wherever he looked. He was called a hero yet he only saw a murder. The other guys envied his looks and hated him; women lusted for him. He kept everyone fooled; they thought he was a womanizer yet no one saw him on a date. The youngest Colonel in history and one of the strongest state alchemists his superiors hated him and made sure to always keep him on a leash. Everyone believed his reputation until a certain blonde showed up. He lit the darkness with his radiant golden hair. With hair as dark as obsidian and onyx eyes he stood alone in the dark until the sun decided to shatter his world and split the darkness. The moon was soon replaced with the sun.

The other is constantly reminded of his mistakes. His once flesh body, now missing two flesh limbs, replaced by metal and his brother who was made up of an empty suit of armor. He was the youngest state alchemist in history and was smarter then most military personnel. Many people wanted him dead for ruining their plans or they wanted to hurt him for making them look stupid. He held his head high in front of others, especially for his younger brother. He had made a mistake and had paid for it but his little brother had paid for more in his opinion. He will stop at nothing in order to correct his mistake; even sacrificing his own life. He has uncanny concentration and power. He can outsmart serial killers, homunculi as well as make sure his little brother is unharmed. He had always stood alone in front of everyone; always in the light, never nearing the darkness for fear of what might happen to his brother. Now he had been engulfed by the darkness. Now darkness was with him and the sun also had the moon.

They do not show fear or pain in front of others for fear of seeming weak; never once do they involve others. They will only rely on themselves and each other. They know that they know each other's pain on a level that the others could only thing about. They seem to not get along and hate each other; but this could not be farther from the truth. They trust only each other with their true selves. One didn't want to involve his loyal friends and the other trust his little brother with his life yet made sure to avoid ever being put in that situation where he would have to rely on him. His subordinates and his little brother seem to think that they know them the best yet they truly only know the acts that they put up.

They had managed to keep up their acts till they had met the other. The day gold met black their acts were up. Now there was someone who could see clean through them; someone the other could truly trust and call a friend. Now they were together and they no longer had to hide their true selves from everybody. They now had someone to understand them and show them their own and true personalities without having to fear being weak or hurting their loved ones. They no longer had to be alone and in the dark.

His sun had lit up his midnight, dark, bleak world and his moon protected him from the darkness of night. They were not perfect and they themselves knew it. They were only human and tried to overcome that fact. Now whenever they went too far there was someone there waiting for them at the bottom, waiting with open arms to catch them when they fell. They still wore masks for the sake of their loved ones but at least now, someone knew who they really were.


End file.
